This invention relates generally to thermoplastic containers, and more particularly to a new and improved tear out hinge means for blow molded cases.
Blow molded containers are commonly used in packaging articles which require some measure of protection against shock and abuse during storage and shipping.
Often, these blow molded containers are of double wall construction to enhance the cushioning effect of the container while also providing shaped areas for the article to be carried in the container. Typically, the containers are blow molded into a cover portion, a body portion, and an integral hinge arrangement. Alternatively, the body portion and cover portion are separately molded, and a hinge may either be formed integrally on each portion, or may be separately attached to each portion to provide a hinge means for opening and closing the container after joining the body portion and cover portion.
More recently, blow molded containers which have a means for locking the container, such as those for the storage of fire arms, have become popular. Because these containers can be locked, access to the locked container requires using a key to unlock the container, or utilizing a combination in the case of the combination lock. While these features provide a secure means for keeping the fire arm or other device safely in the container, they also require time to reopen the container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means for quickly opening a locked blow molded container.
While this invention is especially suited to quickly opening a locked blow molded case containing a fire arm, the invention can also be used to provide quick access to other blow molded articles, such as covers for fire extinguishers or other products which are preferably securely locked inside a container, and yet can require quick access in case of an emergency.